The Late Late Show with James Corden (Lost Episode)
Written by Narsicko. So you know about that show "The Late Late Show With James Corden? Long ass name I know, well it's one of those late night talk shows that airs on CBS at 12AM. The host, James Corden is pretty good I guess, he could be worse. Anyways it was 12Am and I couldn't fall asleep because my neighbors were having sex and I swear to fucking god they're so loud! So I decided to just watch TV and nothing good was on, Except the Late Late Show, I decided to watch it since nothing else was on. The skit they usually do before the intro was a little weird, there was a figure standing in the background. It didn't move and, it didn't blink either, and it seemed like James knew it was there but no one else seemed to acknowledge it. I didn't think much of it as I thought it was a weird joke he was doing. The intro was normal, showing who'd be on the show, it looked like the cast of the Big Bang Theory would be on, and I enjoyed the show so I was looking forward to seeing them. But right at the end of the intro for a split second you can see the figure again, but this time it looked like it was... Smiling. I got kinda creeped out but I thought maybe this was a Halloween episode, since Halloween was only two days away. Once the intro ended James came running towards the audience high-fiving them, he said "Welcome to the late late Show with me, James Corden! Tonight we'll be having the cast of the big bang theory joining us, and a VERY special Carpool Karaoke with a Special guest! No spoilers though." He gave a sinister grin as he said that, it was kinda weird but once again I didn't think much of it. As the episode went on I noticed a.. Very hairy figure in the background, it looked like the same one from the skit but this time I could see it more clearly. James could be seen sweating and the band who would play music throughout the episode wouldn't look in it's direction, almost as if they were trying to ignore it. They just had this fake smile on their face, "so uh, let's welcome our guests: the cast of the big bang theory!" No one showed up, James looked very angry "I said, let's welcome our guests, the cast of the big.bang.theory!" no one showed up again. "For fucks sake will you come onto the goddamn stage?!" James yelled, It was weird hearing James swear because it's usually censored, and I've never seen him this angry before, It was unsettling. Eventually a member of the crew came up and told James that they weren't coming because they came down with a case of being dead, James sighed. "alright, well I guess we'll just have to go to commercial break. We'll be back with the late late show after these commercials!" The screen faded to black. I was questioning why James was so angry this episode, it's totally unlike him. A bunch of commercials played and after about 3 minutes a very strange commercial came on, it showed what looked like the North American Sasquatch eating a bowl of Beefaroni. After a few seconds he looked at the screen and said "I just love me some Beefaroni Nick, don't you?" It was weird that he knew my name and I was a little scared. The commercial ended and the show came back on, it showed James on a sidewalk with a bunch of people with him, this time the hairy figure was, nowhere to be found. James looked at the group of people and said "alright, you all know what to do folks, go go go!" James said pointing at the street, the people ran into the street and started dancing and singing. After a few minutes of running back and forth and dancing, something.. Disturbing happened, as the people ran back to the street they all got ran over by a truck. And what's even more disturbing is right before the camera cuts out the same hairy figure is seen, smiling with blood all over it's fur. It then cuts to James in a car, doing his iconic Carpool Karaoke, and the guest for this episode was.. The north American Sasquatch. James looked really scared and disheveled, he refused to look at the creature, who was eating a bowl of Raviolis. "A-alright, let's get started!" He said in a shaky voice. You could see the fear in his eyes, his beady, beady eyes. James starts singing All star, "somebody once told the world was gonna own me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb and the shape of an L on her forehead." And you know how the song goes, the Sasquatch was singing along while still eating the bowl of raviolis. Honestly seeing that made me hungry some Raviolis, or Beefaroni.. Mmmm beefaroni.... A-anyways James and the Sasquatch were singing when, all of a sudden James smacked the bowl of raviolis out of the Sasquatch's hand. This made him very, very angry. James realized the mistake he made and he begged the Sasquatch not to harm him, but it was too late. The dash cam fell onto the floor and all you could hear was James squealing in pain and bones and flesh being torn apart. Some blood got on the camera and it cut out, and the episode ended. I almost threw up from this, and I was horrified so I turned off my TV and just went to bed. The next morning a news report came on about the Sasquatch, they said that the Sasquatch mutilated James and ate his body and the last thing the Sasquatch said before he was arrested was "Whaaaat? I thought he was James Cordon blu, a chicken dish, also I'll be coming for you Nick." After he said that I heard a knock on my door, I opened it and there he was.. standing in front of me all he said was this: "Will you PLEEEEEEEAAASE Defend me in court Mr.Wright? You're the only person I know who can prove I'm innocent!" That's right, my name is Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney! And this story has only just begun, I told the Sasquatch that I would defense him IF and only if he will give me a bowl of Beefaroni.. GOD I love beefaroni! Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless